


it's a love story [prompt fills]

by hyunghoney



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Astronauts, Cashier Yoo Kihyun, Character Death, First Meetings, Killing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mermaid Minhyuk, Moving Out, One Word Prompt Meme, Pest Control Technician Shownu, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Writing Exercise, just a bunch of short fics based off one word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: Short fics written in fifteen minutes, based off one word prompts!1. lost (kihyuk)2. seaweed (hyunghyuk – mermaid minhyuk)3. manicures and love notes (wonkyun)4. contract killer (showho)5. bread man (kiheon)6. fandom (kihyuk)7. welcome home (hyungkyun)8. transformation (showki)9. stars (kihyuk)10. jealousy (changki)11. rooftops (showkyun)12. a giant leap for mankind (changki)13. dreams (hyungheon)14. fairy lights (hyungwonho)15. he's never coming back (kiheon – dramarama)16. tranquil nights (joohyuk)17. golden gaytime (hyunghyuk)18. fish (showho)19. ruby (kiho)20. fly with me (away from here) (jookyun)21. neko atsume (hyungheon / honeypeach)





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done something like this before – hoping it goes okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk meets a pretty boy while lost in a new neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lost by @StaceBu on twitter! hope you enjoy <3  
> pairing: kihyuk

Minhyuk wishes he hadn’t moved so far away from home. 

 

His parents had been sad to see him go, piling him with gifts and life advice as he packed to leave home. He’d hugged them goodbye, assuring them he’d be alright. He’s a big boy now, anyway. Driving through the familiar streets, passing by the houses and shops he’d grown up alongside, he’d been confident. He has the rest of his life to live; He can’t spend it all in a sleepy little town. He needs to see the world. 

 

His new apartment is a short drive away from his new office, a short walk away from the supermarket, many many kilometres away from home. It’s not a crappy place to live, for its cheap price. But two hours unpacking in there has him feeling overwhelmingly trapped. Finally, in the third hour of breathing dust and carrying heavy boxes, he decides to take a breather and explore the place. 

 

His new neighbourhood is all tall apartment buildings and concrete. It’s 8pm – in his old home, this would mean most people were already home. Here, it means the noise of engines as cars pass by on the busy road, and a crowded street as office people finally leave work. Minhyuk walks for a while before realising he’s walked quite far from where he lives. If he were back home, he could ask anyone on the street for directions. But if he were back home, he wouldn’t even be lost. Being lost in a new place on the first day of moving in? It’s overwhelmingly in character for him. 

 

A tap on the shoulder. Minhyuk turns around to face the stranger, a young man around Minhyuk’s age. He’s dressed casually, a jacket thrown over a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

 

“Hey, do you know where I can get a cab? I’m a little lost.” 

 

Minhyuk shakes his head apologetically. “I literally just moved here, sorry. I’m lost too.” 

 

“I’ll find my way somehow, no biggie.” He shrugs, and then smiles, dimples creasing below his eyes. Minhyuk loses his breath a little. 

 

“And hey, I’m also new here. We can help each other out, maybe?” 

 

Minhyuk agrees readily. 

 

“Great! I’m Kihyun. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Minhyuk.” They shake hands.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know how they’ll find their way in this busy neighbourhood, when neither of them know where they’re going. But finding a pretty stranger on his first night here? Things seem to be looking up. 

"Now let's go find home." 


	2. seaweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remind me again why I have to come into the lake to meet you?” 
> 
> Minhyuk barks a laugh. “Because A, I have no legs, and B, you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: seaweed by @mtnhyuk on twitter  
> pairing: hyunghyuk

Hyungwon is torn about how he feels about lakes– on one hand, lakes are super calming to watch and a good place to just relax. On the other hand, swimming in a lake is like sacrificing himself to Satan’s slimy fingers. He’s leaning more towards hating it right now, as he desperately tries to disentangle himself from the seaweed that has stubbornly wrapped itself around his leg. He can practically feel the green slime rub off on his bare legs, and his face scrunches in disgust. 

 

Should he just leave? Is seeing Minhyuk really worth losing a leg to nature’s most disgusting inhabitant? Before he can seriously consider leaving, he feels an arm wrap around his waist, turning him around. He smiles as he comes face to face with his boyfriend. Minhyuk is all bright-eyed and scaly-tailed, grinning as he easily pulls Hyungwon out of the tangle of seaweed. Hyungwon sighs in relief and lets Minhyuk hug him. 

 

“Remind me again why I have to come into the lake to meet you?” 

 

Minhyuk barks a laugh. “Because A, I have no legs, and B, you love me.” 

 

Hyungwon concedes to both points. He knows he’d come and see Minhyuk at the lake even if it meant losing an arm and a leg to the weird slimy stuff in it. It’s been like this since they were children, since Hyungwon discovered the strange boy with a tail in the lake near his grandparents’ house. He’d been mesmerized, and Minhyuk had been mesmerized by him too. But beyond Minhyuk being a creature of myths, and beyond their fascination with their differences, they’d fallen in love. 

 

Minhyuk says the reason people don’t know that mermaid exist isn’t that they hide, but that humans are just so oblivious to their presence. Hyungwon wholeheartedly believes this, considering Minhyuk’s just been hanging out in his grandparents’ backyard without anyone (but Hyungwon) ever knowing he’s there. It’s probably a good thing no one else knows about them, though. Hyungwon’s heart hurts to imagine what would happen if the world discovered Minhyuk. 

 

He shakes the thought out of his head, and lets Minhyuk pull him further into the lake. The first few times they’d met, he’d had to remind Minhyuk that he couldn’t breathe underwater when the boy tried to bring him to the floor of the lake to look at some hidden treasures. Now, Minhyuk finds a way to move around his human breathing capabilities and leaves him floating on the surface, coming up now and then to show him something new. 

 

“Remind me why I have to swim up and down just for you?” 

 

“Because A, I can’t breathe underwater.” 

 

Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“And B, you love me.” 


	3. manicures and love notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that, Hoseok takes off at a full sprint, and leaves a bewildered Changkyun at the door of the nail salon with a love letter in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nail by @mongaygay on twitter   
> pairing: wonkyun

Hoseok knows from watching many chick flicks and rom-coms that nail artists at mani-pedi places are the best people to talk to about love advice. They’re the people that will listen to you moan about your life or that cute boy you want to ask out. Hoseok also wants to groan about his life due to the cute boy that he wants to ask out, which means going for a manicure is definitely the best course of action. Here’s his problem: The cute boy he wants to ask out is his nail artist. 

 

His friend Minhyuk had first taken him to the nail salon as a treat after they’d finished their finals last year. Upon reaching, he’d immediately left to find his regular nail artist, abandoning Hoseok to approach the only available artist in the salon: a boy that looked about two years younger than him, looking bored as all hell, and cute as heaven. He’d welcomed Hoseok with disinterested eyes, but he did great nails, and Hoseok still left satisfied. 

 

It’s been nearly a year, and Hoseok’s a regular at the salon now. Changkyun is much more welcoming these days, having taken a while to warm up to him.

 

“Hey, Hoseok. Cheer up! It’s Valentine’s day. You look rough.” 

 

_ Probably because I spent all night thinking of how to confess to you.  _

 

“Do I? Well, I did stay up last night to study.” 

 

Changkyun gives him a sympathetic pout as he takes his hand to inspect his nails. “That sounds terrible. You really need to manage your time better, man. Sleep is important, you know.” 

 

“Also, your nails are fine. Maybe you should’ve slept in instead of coming here.” 

 

Hoseok bites his lip. Changkyun doesn’t see his nervousness, too busy setting up the table to get ready to give him a manicure. He looks over at Minhyuk, whom he’d brought along as moral support, and gets a thumbs-up for good luck. His heart pounds in his chest. Can Changkyun feel his fingers trembling? 

 

“You’re all shaky, Hoseok. You okay?” 

 

He says yes, you know, like a liar. His fingers are dipped into the cool water. Changkyun gives him a smile before he begins to work. Hoseok relaxes into the procedure, and gives himself time to think through his confession again. Changkyun talks to him from time to time, updating him on his life and asking about his studies. Being with Changkyun is different from being with anyone else – he really forgets every problem that’s plaguing him. 

 

And that’s how he nearly forgets what he came here for. 

 

Changkyun walks him to the door, still chatting. Hoseok is lost in the conversation and is about to walk himself straight out of the salon until he puts a hand in his pocket and is reminded of his purpose. 

 

_ (“If you’re too scared to confess to him, maybe write a letter?” Minhyuk’s advice from last night rings in his head.) _

 

“Oh, by the way, t-take this.” With shaky hands, he pushes the meticulously folded paper into Changkyun’s hands. “Happy Valentines’ day! Okay bye!”

 

With that, Hoseok takes off at a full sprint, and leaves a bewildered Changkyun at the door of the nail salon with a love letter in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly don't know anything about manicures or nail salons


	4. contract killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo didn’t expect being praised for being a good pest control technician to be so blush-inducing, but Hoseok is a very charming man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kill by @valtamerii on twitter  
> pairing: showho

As a child, when Hyunwoo was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up, he’d always said he wanted to be a doctor or a superhero or a rockstar. He never once thought he’d become a contract killer. But that’s just where life takes you, sometimes. He prepares his weapons carefully before he takes off– he’s known for being efficient, and he prides himself on finishing all his ‘jobs’ cleanly. 

 

His neighbours nod and smile at him as he passes. He’s helped more than a few of them in his career, and they stay out of his way when he works. He throws his equipment into his car and drives to his destination. 

 

The client this time is someone he’s never worked for before. He goes by the name of Lee Hoseok, a guy in his mid twenties, fresh out of college. Can he really afford Hyunwoo’s services? Well, he’s already paid, so Hyunwoo’s not complaining. 

 

It’s late evening when he arrives at the meeting place. He takes a few moments to look over his bag of tools again, making sure they’re all in place. Then, hardening his heart, he leaves the car to go do his job. 

 

“Oh, thank god you’re here.” The young man breathes a sigh of relief when he opens the door. He grins at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looks him up and down, more than a little charmed by his soft cheeks and muscular body. “I’m going nuts, man.” 

 

Hyunwoo smiles reassuringly. He’s met many different people in his line of work. Everyone, from teenagers to the elderly, needed their houses rid of pests. He isn’t going to judge Hoseok for being scared of insects. Stepping aside, Hoseok lets him into the house. It’s a small and slightly messy space, meaning Hoseok probably lived alone. 

 

“No worries, I’ll get this place insect-free in a flash.” He smiles at Hoseok, and his heart doesn’t skip a beat when Hoseok smiles back. 

 

“Thanks! I’ll be hiding in my bedroom until you need me to clear out.” 

 

Hoseok disappears into a room, which Hyunwoo is thankful for – the cute man would be far too distracting to Hyunwoo’s work. Hoseok only re-emerges when Hyunwoo is done with his work. 

 

“Wow, you really are good at this!” Hoseok exclaims after inspecting his freshly insect-free apartment. Hyunwoo didn’t expect being praised for being a good pest control technician to be so blush-inducing, but Hoseok  _ is _ a  _ very _ charming man. “Well, my friend Kihyun did say you were worth the money.” 

 

Hyunwoo laughs, and acknowledges the praise with a smile. 

 

“Well, if you ever need someone to massacre your household pests again, you know who to call.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also clearly don't know anything about pest control


	5. bread man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Kihyun know he’s a semi-famous songwriter? Probably not. Jooheon saves that tidbit of conversation for when he really wants to impress the cheerful cashier. He heads straight for the row where the bread is stocked. 
> 
> “NO BREAD?! WHY?” 
> 
> His devastated shout rings throughout the whole shop, and possibly the whole surrounding area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bread by @alexzandralope4 on twitter  
> pairing: kiheon

The best thing about living close to a convenience store is, of course, the convenience. His job as a songwriter keeps Jooheon cooped up in his house most of the time, and it’s good that he just needs to walk a block away if he ever needs anything. It’s 3am, and he’s starving for bread. Writing the song can wait. He turns off his laptop and grabs his keys before walking out of his apartment into the cold night air. 

 

The convenience store cashier that works these shifts is very familiar with him by now. For some reason, Jooheon only ever comes to buy things in the middle of the night when normal people are long asleep. (It probably has nothing to do with the way the cashier likes to flirt with him. Probably.) The bell rings as Jooheon pushes the door open and enters the otherwise empty shop. 

 

He gives Kihyun a friendly nod when he comes in. Kihyun smiles brightly in return, then winks to make him blush. Does Kihyun know he’s a semi-famous songwriter? Probably not. Jooheon saves that tidbit of conversation for when he really wants to impress the cheerful cashier. He heads straight for the row where the bread is stocked. 

 

“NO BREAD?! _WHY_?” 

 

His devastated shout rings throughout the whole shop, and possibly the whole surrounding area. His heart sinks as he looks at the empty space where the bread normally is. Sure, it’s 3am and most of the stock is sold by this point before being restocked early in the morning. But still, there’s usually at least one of whatever he wants even at this time. He pouts and pats his stomach which groans as if in disappointment. 

 

“Are you okay? What was that about?” 

 

Kihyun shouts over at him, asking if he’s okay, before his footsteps sound all the way to where Jooheon is. His eyebrows are furrowed in worry. Jooheon is horrified to know that Kihyun is witnessing his reason-less mental breakdown over bread. 

 

“There’s no bread.” 

 

Kihyun gives him a look that says he can’t figure Jooheon out. That’s a good thing, probably. He’d rather be known by Kihyun as a mystery than a mess. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. We sold the last one a few hours ago.” 

 

Jooheon sighs, ready to give up on his bread craving. 

 

“But I have some bread, if you really want some.” 

 

Jooheon is mortified at the thought that he’s so pathetic that Kihyun is taking pity on him. 

“I’ll take your grumbling stomach as a yes.” 

 

Kihyun grins at him. Jooheon could write a full album about that smile, bright and contagious. He craves something else now. The song and the bread can wait. Dumbly, he follows Kihyun back to the counter and waits there as Kihyun goes to the employee’s room to dig in his bag. How long has Kihyun been flirting with him, and how long did it take Jooheon to realise how  _ cute _ he actually is? 

 

He takes a while to accept the roll of bread that Kihyun hands to him. Their hands brush a little when he takes the bread. His face is probably as red as a tomato from his shyness. Kihyun laughs. 

 

“I’m only offering because I like you, you know.” 


	6. fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually, I’m more of a Haikyuu! man myself. For you, though, I recommend a certain American animation.”
> 
>  
> 
> Kihyun waits to be annoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! You ever heard of it? I think being a brony suits you more than being in the 5SOS fandom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fandom by @_fatpanda_v  
> Pairing: kihyuk

Out of all the embarrassing things in the world, Kihyun can definitively say that the most embarrassing feeling is being walked in on in the middle of belting out a song. As he’s halfway through ‘Youngblood’, eyes closed, holding the air-con remote control as a substitute for a microphone, the door to his bedroom opens. He’s not actually aware of this immediately, too engrossed in singing his heart out to his current favourite song. 

 

It’s only when the youtube video (“5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood (Karaoke Version)”) ends that he hears the sound of quiet laughter from somewhere near the door. He whips around and comes face to face with his roommate and sometime-crush, Lee Minhyuk. As if the eye contact with Kihyun is a catalyst, Minhyuk’s quiet laughing becomes uproarious. By the time Minhyuk has calmed down, Kihyun is glaring at him, arms crossed. 

 

“You could’ve knocked.” 

 

“My deepest apologies, Mister 5SOS lover.” 

 

Minhyuk ducks when Kihyun chucks a pillow at him. He stalks over to where Kihyun is, kneeling on the bed in the same position as he’d been in during his passionate singing. He throws himself onto the bed and grabs Kihyun’s laptop without bothering to ask for permission. 

 

Honestly, there is no permission needed between them. Kihyun’s been best friends with Minhyuk since he was a teenager, and when he’d moved out they’d decided to get a house together. But still, even between best friends, being caught in the midst of fanboy-ing is terribly embarrassing. Not that Minhyuk is any less obvious about his own fandoms – god knows Kihyun has seen enough anime posters stuck around the house to last him a lifetime. 

 

True enough to his character, Minhyuk puts the laptop down to let it play some anime soundtrack that Kihyun’s heard around the house a few times. 

 

“Now this is what I’d be belting my lungs out to, if I was embarrassing enough to do it.” 

 

Minhyuk smiles smugly when Kihyun pouts, rising to the teasing bait. 

 

“Yeah, because liking 5SOS is weirder than liking Love Live.” 

 

Minhyuk isn’t as sensitive as Kihyun, which means he’s harder to tease. “Actually, I’m more of a Haikyuu! man myself. For you, though, I recommend a certain American animation.” 

 

Kihyun waits to be annoyed. 

 

“My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! You ever heard of it? I think being a brony suits you more than being in the 5SOS fandom.” 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t have time to dodge this time before he’s full-body tackled by Kihyun. They wrestle in the sheets for a while, the sounds of the anime soundtrack acting as the background music to their play-fighting. 

 

In all honesty, Kihyun and Minhyuk’s relationship works because they tolerate each other’s fanboying. Kihyun doesn’t complain when Minhyuk cries to him about the latest episode of the latest anime he’s watching, and Minhyuk doesn’t complain about Kihyun blasting his english music around the house. Then, when they’re done messing around for the day, they play video games together, united by their mutual fandom – gaming. 

 

It’s a friendship that works. And, if Kihyun’s honest, he’s hoping it’s also a relationship that could work. He’ll find a way to let Minhyuk know – maybe through some anime-related confession. If he’s cheesy enough for one. For now, he’s content with teasing Minhyuk about his love for 2D Japanese characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write stuff like this, it's cringier than I expected it to be but I hope you liked it anyway!


	7. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks for his husband in the midst of all the candlelight and finds him seated at the table already, waiting, as always, for Changkyun. 
> 
> “Did you do all this yourself?” 
> 
> “No, I paid Cupid to do it while I took a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: home by @djchaes on twitter  
> pairing: hyungkyun

Changkyun returns home on the day of his anniversary with Hyungwon. 

 

It’s been a week since he left for his overseas business trip. It’s almost sunset when the bus drops him off near his house, and he drags his suitcase back the rest of the way. Saturday means the neighbourhood children are not in school, and that means he’s bombarded by over-excited children all the way, welcoming him home. He spends some time with them until they’re bored of him and run off to play their own little games. 

 

After a few rings of the bell, Hyungwon opens the door. His hair is messy like he hasn’t combed it in days, and he’s wearing a faded t-shirt over a pair of shorts. He’s dressed to go to bed – or maybe he’s just gotten up? With Hyungwon, it’s always one or the other. Has he forgotten their anniversary? A part of Changkyun is slightly stung by this possibility. 

 

Then a smile slowly forms on Hyungwon’s face, his round cheeks lifting as he smiles. Changkyun is blown away, as always, by his husband’s beauty. Hyungwon opens his arms for a hug, and Changkyun falls easily into his arms. 

 

“Welcome home, love.” 

 

Hyungwon presses a kiss into his hair. They bring his suitcase into the house. Changkyun is a little surprised to see that it’s pristinely clean – it never usually is. The pair of them aren’t really messy people, but between the two of them they still manage to maintain a regular small mess in the living room. It really is a special occasion. Of course Hyungwon wouldn’t forget their anniversary. 

 

“Did you clean up by yourself?” 

 

“No, a fairy came and did it for me while I slept.” 

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, but he’s amused by Hyungwon’s flatly-delivered sarcasm. 

 

The smell of food wafts past his nose. Hyungwon smiles, pleased, when Changkyun predictably perks up at the smell. He leads Changkyun to the dining table that is laden with so much food that Changkyun’s jaw nearly drops, then quietly admits he ordered most of it. (“You know I can’t cook.”) Still, Changkyun is ready to eat immediately. What a welcome home. 

 

“Nope, you’re all sweaty. Go take a shower and change.” 

 

He pouts in response but obeys, reluctantly leaving the delicious smelling food to go change into something more comfortable. When he emerges from the bedroom fifteen minutes later, the living room is dark. The only source of light comes from some candles at the dining table. It’s not a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant, but Changkyun knows this is Hyungwon’s version of a romantic anniversary celebration. It’s more than enough for him. He looks for his husband in the midst of all the candlelight and finds him seated at the table already, waiting, as always, for Changkyun. 

 

“Did you do all this yourself?” 

 

“No, I paid Cupid to do it while I took a nap.” 

 

Hyungwon rises from the table, and beckons Changkyun over with a blinding smile. Does he even need candlelight when he shines on his own? 

 

“I missed you, you know.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Happy anniversary.” 

 

Changkyun takes his husband’s hand. 

 

“You too, Hyungwon.” 

 

A kiss on the lips. 

 

“Welcome home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was way cuter than i intended it to be


	8. transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are reports of a wild bear attacking the village. 
> 
> Only one thing is clear: The bear only attacks at night. 
> 
> The darkness is settling in, and soon the moon will appear. It’s the last day of the full moon. Nobody knows if this will be the last day of the attacks, but Hyunwoo does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bear by @taetkm on twitter  
> pairing: showki

There are reports of a wild bear attacking the village. 

 

The village head begs and begs for some great warrior to save them, offers bounties in extreme amounts to any that kill the bear. But nobody dares – this is a bear unlike any other, one that kills whole families in a single night and leaves no witnesses. Only its large footprints leave any clues of what it is, or that it even exists. The villagers are terrified, locking themselves in their houses by early evening and not emerging until the morning. 

 

Only one thing is clear: The bear only attacks at night. 

 

Hyunwoo tucks his little sister into bed a few minutes before the time the sun begins to set. She looks at him with big eyes, clinging to him with her little hands. 

 

“I’m scared.” 

 

“The bear won’t hurt you. I’ll make sure of it, okay? Go to sleep.” 

 

He locks her windows thrice and barricades them closed with a table. When he’s sure she’s asleep, he closes her door. His father is already asleep in the other room. His mother waits with him in the living room, knife in hand, ready to protect their family if the bear should come. Just after the sun sets, Hyunwoo takes his sword and stands. His mother has already tried and failed to stop him from joining the village hunting party, so she just lets him go. 

 

He hates to lie to her. 

 

The darkness is settling in, and soon the moon will appear. It’s the last day of the full moon. Nobody knows if this will be the last day of the attacks, but Hyunwoo does. His heart pumps like crazy. His grip on the sword becomes tighter. 

 

He hastily walks the path to the village hunting party’s meeting place, then diverts down a different path. The moon is slowly appearing from behind a dark cloud. Hyunwoo quickens his pace and begins to run. 

 

He meets Kihyun in front of the shed door, already looking a little animalistic. Is his mind too far gone? Then Kihyun meets his eyes and Hyunwoo knows his lover is still in there. They pull open the shed door together, working fast, and slam it close behind them even faster. 

 

The shed is completely dark. There’s no light streaming in from any holes or cracks. Hyunwoo has made sure of that. He can hear Kihyun moving in the darkness. 

 

The were-bear changes from man to bear under the full moon. But if he’s hidden away, locked in a shed that lets no moonlight enter… Will it work? Hyunwoo can almost feel his heart in his mouth. Kihyun is still moving– is he still Kihyun? Hyunwoo is still holding onto the knife. 

“Hyunwoo?” 

 

Kihyun’s voice is shaky, terrified. But he’s still human, at least for now. Hyunwoo doesn’t know if it’s too early to breathe a sigh of relief. His heart, still pumping like crazy, hurts for Kihyun. He’s just a boy, just a few years younger than Hyunwoo. And when he’s human he is so, so loving, and Hyunwoo has never been more in love with anyone. Kihyun never means to hurt anyone, but his condition is something that takes over completely. Which means he can’t be trusted. 

 

“I… I think I’m okay.” 

 

He feels Kihyun come closer. He has his sword ready, just in case. But Kihyun stops before he reaches Hyunwoo, as if sensing his fear. 

 

“I won’t hurt you.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Stay with me.” 

 

“I have to.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went so much better than expected! Hope you enjoyed~


	9. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two boys that live on separate stars. They’ve lived in space as long as they’ve lived, and as long as they’ve lived, they’ve loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: stars by @m_nhyuk on twitter  
> pairing: kihyuk

There are two boys that live on separate stars. They’ve lived in space as long as they’ve lived, and as long as they’ve lived, they’ve loved each other. Humans have names for stars, and planets, and everything in the whole galaxy, but star-people only name the things they love. 

 

One of the boys on one of the stars is called Minhyuk. Minhyuk lives alone on a big, blinding star, and he is in love with the galaxy. He spends his days chasing space debris from where he stands on his star, and even though everything around him is so far away, he loves it anyway. Most of all, he loves the other boy on the other star. 

 

The other boy’s name is Kihyun. Kihyun also lives alone on a big, big star. He spends his days thinking, and singing, and mapping the space around him. (It’s mostly blank, as it is space.) The only thing that Kihyun loves in the world is Minhyuk. On the map he made of the area surrounding his star, there’s a star drawn out, labelled “Minhyuk’s star”. He wants to go visit, someday. 

 

But the stars are very far away from each other, and even though Kihyun and Minhyuk can see each other, standing as close as they can on their big, big stars, they’re always too far away. 

 

Kihyun has seen humans on the tiny little planet that calls itself “Earth”. He’s seen them even closer when they went onto the even tinier planet, the moon. Sometimes he gets jealous of the humans that can spend their days doing whatever they want, and being with whoever they want. They even get to go to other planets. It’s not fair, because Kihyun is so lonely on his own star and he wants to go to Minhyuk. 

 

Sometimes, if Kihyun jumps far enough, he imagines that he can reach Minhyuk and hold his hand. If he could be with Minhyuk, he would never want to return home to his lonely star again. 

 

Sometimes, Minhyuk thinks of crazy plans – like climbing on a piece of space debris and riding it to where Kihyun waits, all alone. Star-people were built to be lonely, Minhyuk thinks bitterly. To live on the most beautiful things in the galaxy, they are forced to be alone. He would rather be living on a tiny planet like Earth, with Kihyun, than living on a beautiful star, watching him from far away. They’re always so far away. 

 

On the planet Earth, maybe Minhyuk could grow up with Kihyun. He’d be able to hold his soft hands and kiss his soft cheeks, and hug his warm body. The Earth is duller than the stars, smaller than the stars, and people there are not wise like the star-people are. But Minhyuk thinks he could be happy anywhere in the galaxy, as long as he could reach Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun looks over to where Minhyuk is and waves. Minhyuk waves back. They can’t talk to each other because the sound will be lost in space. 

 

But Minhyuk knows that Kihyun has loved him as long as they have existed, longer even. And Kihyun knows the same of him. And even though their stars will always be far, far apart, they will always dream of being together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is supposed to be but i kinda like it


	10. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Changkyun maintains that jealousy is an ugly emotion. But in this case, it’s scored him free food and a date with Kihyun, so who’s he to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jealousy by @msrhyxd   
> pairing: changki

Personally, Changkyun thinks jealousy is an ugly emotion. He doesn’t get jealous often, even though people are always trying to flirt with his longtime friend and crush, Kihyun. But it’s so hard to keep this ugly emotion in, when someone else has something he desperately wants. He stares after Kihyun, who is smiling in delight as he walks with some guy from his lecture. His heart hurts that that person has what he can’t have. 

 

Kihyun catches his eye from across the hallway, and waves him over. 

 

“Can you believe my prize from that photography competition includes a free invitation to an all-you-can-eat buffet? I’m so broke. This is the best day of my life.” 

 

( _ But _ I’m _ the one who should get that ticket. _ ) Changkyun swallows his jealousy over Kihyun’s luck to look supportive of his friend. Kihyun waves goodbye to the friend from the lecture and loops his arm through Changkyun’s, making his heart go a little crazy. Arm in arm, they walk to the cafeteria to spend the break together.

 

Some people that know both Changkyun and Kihyun have a feeling that they’re together, and Changkyun wouldn’t say they  _ aren’t _ together. They just aren’t  _ really _ together, at least not yet, even after years of flirting and sort-of dating. Besides, if they had been dating, then he’s half sure he’d have broken up with Kihyun just for winning the buffet invitation that he wanted. Food is a big deal. 

 

Kihyun leaves Changkyun at the table to reserve their seats, and goes to get them both food. At this point, Changkyun doesn’t even need to give Kihyun his order, Kihyun will just guess what he wants – and most of the times, he guesses right. 

 

Changkyun waits, still a little disappointed that he didn’t win some free food too. He studies as he waits, but Kihyun is back pretty fast with both their food. Of course, he’s gotten exactly what Changkyun is craving. Predictable.

 

“You can admit you’re jealous that I won free food.” Kihyun’s voice has a teasing lilt to it. Changkyun laughs and nods, admitting it easily. Kihyun’s smug smile is mildly infuriating. Then Kihyun laughs too, and punches his arm lightly. They talk and eat. Changkyun loves their little routine of spending meals together – it makes their relationship, whatever it is, feel more official, more concrete. It’s a good feeling, like whatever he feels is being reciprocated and isn’t one-sided. 

 

Then Kihyun slides something over to him on the table. 

 

“YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO 

AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET” 

 

Changkyun pouts as he reads the voucher. Does Kihyun have to rub it in so hard? 

 

“Don’t pout, dumbass. That’s for you. Come with me. We’ll make it a date.” 

 

Once again, Changkyun maintains that jealousy is an ugly emotion. But in this case, it’s scored him free food and a date with Kihyun, so who’s he to complain? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a strange fic but hope u like it :D


	11. rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rooftop is his favourite place in the world, but it’s also Hyunwoo’s favourite place in the world. So here they are, newly broken up, sitting together in their favourite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rooftops by @dramarama_mv on twitter  
> pairing: showkyun

Sitting on rooftops make Changkyun feel like he has the potential to fly. He needs to feel this feeling tonight, and so he takes a blanket and some snacks and makes his way to the rooftop of his apartment building. The wind is cold tonight, which makes him very thankful that he brought this blanket. He pulls it around his shoulders and sits in the middle of the place, looking at the stars without a telescope. 

 

Changkyun doesn’t just want to fly, he wants to fly away. There’s nothing left for him in this city, he’d lost it all today. He stares at the stars and wishes, wishes, wishes – he doesn’t know what he wishes. To be happier? For things to be better? He doesn’t know what he’s wishing for but he hopes it comes true. The stars are so beautiful, and so old. They don’t seem closer when he comes onto the roof, but they feel closer. 

 

If he has no one and nothing left in the whole world, at least he has the stars, those burning, old, wise things. They won’t help him, but it’s okay. This is why he loves the rooftop of this building: The solitude, the stars, the wind, the escapism. Tonight, he really really wants to escape. 

 

The door of the stairs opens onto the roof.

 

“Changkyun?” 

 

That voice, low and stoic, is the most familiar to him in the world. He’d heard it just this afternoon, right before he’d lost everything he’d been living for. He doesn’t want to turn around. 

 

“So you came here too, huh?” 

 

Hyunwoo sits by his side. There’s a space between them, to accommodate one broken heart. Changkyun pulls the blanket tighter around him as if this will help protect his wounded feelings. He keeps his eyes trained on the stars. How could he have imagined he’d be happy here, on this rooftop? 

 

Because he still associates this place with happiness, light, the place where he met his neighbour Hyunwoo who became the love of his life, the place they’d spent so many nights together in. The rooftop is his favourite place in the world, but it’s also Hyunwoo’s favourite place in the world. So here they are, newly broken up, sitting together in their favourite place. 

 

Everything hurts. Before, when everything hurt, he could turn to Hyunwoo to hold him and heal him and make everything better. But Hyunwoo is by his side and everything hurts and Hyunwoo is the reason for this, so nothing is better. The stars feel cold and far away. Changkyun still wants to fly away, far far away. Or just back to yesterday when he still had Hyunwoo. Or back to the years he didn’t know Hyunwoo. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Changkyun shakes his head no. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

The rooftop is such a big place. Changkyun could go to a different corner, away from Hyunwoo’s warmth. Or he can stay here, and start learning to be okay with not having Hyunwoo. 

 

He leaves Hyunwoo on the rooftop. 


	12. one giant leap for mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is very, very far away, but Kihyun has a piece of it with him right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: moon by @hytngwon on twitter  
> pairing: changki

When Neil Armstrong walked on the moon, he famously said, “One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.” 

 

Well, that was a giant lie. It’s actually  _ one long and terrible journey for man, one achievement for a country to boast about. _

 

The MX-514 expedition team isn’t far from the moon now. Kihyun is already exhausted from the extremely long journey there – the planning, the training, the testing, and right now. Their small crew hasn’t slept a wink in the last few days (regulated by the ship’s technology), and he’s still dragging his exhausted body along as they urgently prepare for their landing on the moon. The part of him that was excited to be one of the astronauts cleared for the mission is mostly quiet now, replaced by the practical part that just needs this mission to be over so he can go home. 

 

It’s terrifying to be off-planet. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt. Now that he’s in space he feels more human than ever, complete with all the weaknesses that the ship has to make up for to allow them to survive long enough to get to the moon and back. He slightly resents all the people that joke about fleeing to other planets, now. Who wouldn’t want to be on Earth? Space is terrifying, even for him – and he’s wanted to be an astronaut his whole life. 

 

“You doing okay?” 

 

The ship’s Science Officer comes to talk to him. Im Changkyun, prodigy, the brain of the operation. And one of the only motivations Kihyun has left to keep on working even when his body feels like it’s about to break down. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

 

Changkyun is only twenty-three this year, and even despite only being two and a half years apart Kihyun feels like he’s so young. And so hopeful, even after all this time in space and how huge and dreadfully empty space is. He still has the stars in his eyes, the same stars in his eyes that had been there when they first met, and he still looks so excited. 

 

“We’re almost at the moon! Be a little happier, Kihyun. This is what we came for.” 

 

Changkyun isn’t really an astronaut, per se. He’s more of an excited prodigy of a scientist that has been cleared for space travel. But he’s more excited than any of them to see the moon, and his happiness is infective. Kihyun catches it, he’s caught up in it. In Changkyun, too. 

 

Kihyun has always loved space. He’s never thought he could look at anyone with the same wide-eyed wonder as he does at the stars, or the moon. But now that space is surrounding them, now that they inhabit the same space as the stars, and now that they’re heading to the moon – he’d give up all of that and just fall in love with Changkyun. 

 

It feels like eternities pass before they finally land and are cleared to exit. 

 

Changkyun holds out a hand to Kihyun. 

 

“Shall we explore together?” 

 

Kihyun feels the excitement rush into his heart again. He’s on the moon after his whole life of reaching for it, and he’s fallen in love on the journey there. What more can he wish for? He takes Changkyun’s hand, although he can’t feel it through their space suits. 

 

“Let’s go, then.” 

 

Home is very, very far away, but he has a piece of it with him right here. 


	13. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon’s dream doesn’t make sense to anyone, least of all him. But it’s as confusing for him as it is boring for Hyungwon. Still, Hyungwon nods and “ooh”s accordingly, giving him the listening ear he needs to tell his strange tale. 
> 
> “Anyway, we got married.” 
> 
> Hyungwon nearly spits his drink at Jooheon, but swallows it instead and immediately starts choking. (It seems that at least subconsciously, Jooheon knows of his plans for the day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dreams by @rapperhyuck on twitter  
> pairing: hyungheon

“You definitely need to go have a dream interpretation,” Hyungwon tells Jooheon, in a pretense of nonchalance. He’s pacing around in his and Jooheon’s living room, a can of orange juice in land, barely listening to Jooheon’s recount of his crazy dream. 

 

“No, you haven’t even heard all of it – after Kihyun the balloon flew out of my van, I actually caught him again but he was suddenly Voldemort? And he tried to kill me because I was Harry Potter! But then I was saved because you were my gym coach and you told me to run away from him? So I was safe but I failed gym apparently and that was grounds for you to execute me, so–” 

 

Jooheon’s dream doesn’t make sense to anyone, least of all him. But it’s as confusing for him as it is boring for Hyungwon. Still, Hyungwon nods and “ooh”s accordingly, giving him the listening ear he needs to tell his strange tale. 

 

“Anyway, we got married.” 

 

Hyungwon nearly spits his drink at Jooheon, but swallows it instead and immediately starts choking. (It seems that at least subconsciously, Jooheon knows of his plans for the day.) Jooheon smacks him on the back to help him recover, and assumes that his red face is due to the choking and not surprise. Hyungwon takes a while to regain his composure, then speaks. 

 

“Well, I have no idea how you remember your dreams so vividly. I barely have dreams.” 

 

Jooheon has argued with Hyungwon so many times on the same topic that he doesn’t bother to tell him that everybody has dreams, some people just forget them when they wake up. He also doesn’t tell Hyungwon that the ending of his dream caused him to wake up physically smiling, heart soaring, or how disappointed he was when he fully realised he’d been dreaming. He moves on: 

 

“That isn’t all, though! The other day, I had a dream that I met Hoseok in the pool, and he said he was training for the Grammys. It’s probably because I haven’t seen him in a while, but still–” 

 

Hyungwon lets Jooheon go on about his strange, wacky dreams. If he’s lucky, Jooheon will stay distracted long enough for him to get everything ready. 

 

“So then Changkyun was like when did you learn to fly a plane? You’re a waiter–” 

 

Hyungwon laughs at the appropriate pause, just to show Jooheon he’s still listening. On normal days, he’d be down to listen to whatever Jooheon wanted to talk about, no matter how strange or boring. But today is a special day, and he’s rather busy with special preparations. 

 

He feels in his pocket for the small box with a soft cover. It’s still there, and everything is ready for the big event. Now, all there is left to do is wait for Jooheon to stop talking about last last week’s dream. 

 

“And that’s all that happened in the dream, really.” 

 

“Really? We didn’t get married this time?”

 

Jooheon laughs and shakes his head. Hyungwon pouts in exaggerated disappointment. 

 

“That’s too bad. But, you know, I had a dream too.” 

 

Jooheon raises an eyebrow, curious at Hyungwon’s sudden dramatics. 

 

“About what?” 

 

Hyungwon’s fingers close around the box. 

 

“I dreamt that I proposed to you.” 

 

Jooheon can see the box peeking out of Hyungwon’s pocket now. His eyes are already shining with anticipation. Hyungwon pulls it out. 

 

“And what did I say?” 

 

Hyungwon falls on one knee, and reveals the ring. 

 

“Well, that’s really up to you, isn’t it?” 

 

“Then I think I’ll say yes.” 

 


	14. fairy lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how they meet: In the slightly long line for the cashier, an impatient Hyungwon getting into line behind Hoseok, whose shape has been obstructed entirely by a human-sized tangle of fairy lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fairy lights (it's two words, but i'll take it)   
> pairing: hyungwonho

It’s a glorious Sunday when Hoseok goes to the crafts store near his house and finds out that it’s having a sale. He thanks himself for having brought his wallet out on his walk, and enters the shop, ready to leave only when he’s broke and laden with bags. 

 

Hoseok isn’t exactly a hoarder, but he is mildly obsessed with obtaining pretty things. The crafts store is basically a treasure trove of things he wants: feather boas, pretty jewels and rhinestones, and most of all – fairy lights. This is basically a godsend for him, since he’s just been thinking his bedroom is a little drab. Nothing better than putting fairy lights all over the house to give it a little pop of colour. 

 

Unbeknownst to him, the sale had attracted someone else too: A pretty boy from his office by the name of Chae Hyungwon. Hyungwon had come to the store just to get a pair of scissors and a set of notebooks. He worked in the same department as Hoseok, and they’ve been flirting ever since they’d met. Hoseok has done a pretty good job so far of tricking Hyungwon into believing he’s cool and suave.

 

So this is how they meet: In the slightly long line for the cashier, an impatient Hyungwon getting into line behind Hoseok, whose shape has been obstructed entirely by a human-sized tangle of fairy lights. If Hyungwon wonders who this human bird-nest is, he doesn’t show it, and continues to use his phone, bored. Hoseok nearly jumps out of his skin when he notices who is behind him. So this is how Hoseok will lose his reputation in the office – by going crazy buying fairy lights in an arts and crafts store. 

 

Hoseok decides to go with the only sensible plan: To ignore Hyungwon and make it out of there without being recognised. The plan goes swimmingly until one of the strings of fairy lights is caught under Hyungwon’s shoe – Hoseok finds his motion immediately halted, then he’s flying through the air, right out of the bunch of fairy lights, landing on his butt, identity fully exposed in front of Hyungwon. 

 

“Hoseok?” 

 

He puts a hand over his face. “Uhh. Who’s Hoseok?”

 

Hyungwon laughs, but it’s laughter that stems from confusion and not actual amusement. Hoseok just sits on his butt, all eyes on him, face still covered. 

 

“You okay? I’ll help you up.” 

 

A hand is extended to him, and he takes it with the hand that isn’t over his reddening face. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Hyungwon attempts to make conversation, but Hoseok is too mortified to talk after embarrassing himself in front of the entire store. “I didn’t know you were so into… fairy lights?” 

He nods dumbly. 

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know. I’m the one that tripped you, anyway.” 

 

Slightly reassured, he takes his hand away from his face. Hyungwon’s smiling gently at him when he finally looks at him. He offers to help him clean up the mess, and they pick up the fairy lights (thankfully not broken) together. 

 

“I can’t believe I’ve known you for so long and I didn’t realise we lived so close to each other.” 

 

“Y-yeah, me neither.” 

 

Hyungwon grins. 

 

“Guess we’ll be seeing more of each other, then.” 


	15. he's never coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun stops speaking after losing Jooheon.
> 
> (dramarama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: silence by @sherbet__lemon on twitter  
> pairing: kiheon  
> warning: character death

Kihyun stops speaking after losing Jooheon. It’s his own way of mourning, his own way of dealing.

 

* * *

 

Come back, come back

 

_He’s never coming back_

 

But what if I really need him?

 

_He’s still not coming back_

 

No, I don’t care, please I just want him back

 

_Do you understand what death is?_

 

Do you understand what Love is?

 

_Do you understand what Death is?_

  


* * *

 

He’s getting used to a world without the things he used to love – music, friends, love, love, love, _Jooheon_ . It’s not impossible to pretend things have always been this way– to pretend he has always been alone, and always mute, and always without Jooheon, without Jooheon, without Jooheon. But it’s also impossible. Because Jooheon’s things are still all over the house, a pen on the table like he’s just stopped using it, a watch that he’d broken once which he’d sworn he’d get fixed, his laptop that he’d just bought –  _oh god_.

 

Kihyun doesn’t speak. Who does he have to talk to? Not Jooheon, not Jooheon, never-again Jooheon.

 

When Kihyun comes back to work, he doesn’t speak. Who does he have to talk to? Customers can come and go without speaking a single word to him. He goes months like this: silent. It suits him fine. Jooheon would’ve hated it. But he’s not here. It makes Kihyun want to scream, because he should be here, he was _just_ here, and Kihyun should be going home to a warm house and his beautiful lover but he’s not.

 

He’s never coming back. Even if Kihyun really needs him to. Because that’s what Death is.

 

A man leaves him a watch and disappears.

 

It takes him back in time. Back to happiness, back to Jooheon.

 

In the past, he’s rendered mute; He stands by the road but he’s in the passenger seat of Jooheon’s car and Jooheon’s about to –  _NO!_ But it happens, and it’s numbing to watch it happen a million times over and still be as useless to save him as before. Kihyun wants to shout to his lover, shout to his lover that he hasn’t seen in two years (because he’s _never_ coming back), but he can’t.

 

It’s almost the hundredth time that he’s gone back to the same moment. There’s a familiar man near the road. Kihyun’s seen him disappear after leaving behind a watch – could he help?

 

Kihyun falls to his knees to beg the mysterious man for Jooheon’s life. The words spill, the begging, the pleading.

 

* * *

 

Please, please

 

_You’ll never come back_

 

But what if he needs me?

 

_You’ll still never come back_

 

Fine, I don’t care, just give him his life back

 

_Do you understand what Death is?_

 

Do you understand what Love is?

 

_No, but I think you do._

 

* * *

 

Kihyun speaks for the last time not to Jooheon, but to CHW. The last thing he sees is not Jooheon, but the fire and smoke as the car is wrecked by the roadside. But the last thought– Jooheon, always Jooheon.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was sad


	16. tranquil nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night,” Minhyuk says, right before the call ends. Jooheon doesn’t even say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tranquil by @peristyle_frost   
> pairing: joohyuk

The night is tranquil on Week Six of Jooheon not being home. 

 

Minhyuk has stopped missing Jooheon’s presence in their apartment. He’s busy with work anyway, and he’s got better things to do than miss Jooheon. Especially when he can just see Jooheon every night during their nightly video calls, wishing each other good night before going to bed. 

 

It’s not like Jooheon’s gone  _ forever _ . He’s just living somewhere else in the world now, and Minhyuk’s  _ okay _ with that. Singapore is not that far from Korea anyway, and they only have a one hour time difference. Minhyuk can live with Jooheon being a phone call away. 

 

He’s established a routine: Go to work, come home, call Jooheon, then go to bed. It’s simple because they’re two grown adults that can live apart and still be in love – right? Minhyuk at least knows  _ he’s _ still in love with Jooheon. Is that enough, though? 

 

It’s a calm night, cool air blows in from the window and the noise outside is at a tolerable level, almost calming to listen to. Minhyuk gets ready to crawl into bed. He’s already in his comfortable pajamas: A pair of shorts and a hoodie. He climbs under the sheets and waits for a text from Jooheon to tell him it’s okay to call now. 

 

**MY JOOHONEY:**

_ I’m almost home, we can call soon  _

_ :)  _

 

His boyfriend is so busy working that he barely has time to talk, but he always makes time for Minhyuk. These days, though, Minhyuk feels like it’s more out of pity than love, and he feels more like a burden than a lover. It’s a fucking bad feeling.

 

Minhyuk can’t resist the smile appearing on his face when Jooheon pops up on the screen. He looks tired, the eyebags under his eyes more pronounced than before. He’s still in his suit from his long day of work, but he gives Minhyuk a small smile. 

 

“Hey, Minhyuk.” 

 

“Hey! I missed you! How was your day? You look exhausted.” 

 

“I’m fine. You?” 

 

Minhyuk is trying so hard, and Jooheon is giving him nothing at all. He feels like he’s bothering Jooheon rather than having a conversation with him. 

 

“I’m great! I had a long day, you know how the office is, but I rushed home to get ready to call you! What did you do today?” 

 

“Nothing much.” 

 

Jooheon can’t make him feel this way. He’s a grown man who can live his life without needing another person’s approval or attention, and he’s also busy himself. Why does Jooheon’s cold attitude make him feel so pathetic? Minhyuk hates that he’s having an emotional breakdown against his own wishes. 

 

The night is still calm, but cold. He can almost feel Jooheon fading away from him right as they speak. He’s barely even looking at Minhyuk as they talk, yawning every few seconds – could he just be tired? Maybe Minhyuk is overthinking, as is common for him. But he can’t help the feeling that he’s losing the love of his life. 

 

“I’m actually quite tired, is it okay if I go to bed?” Jooheon uses the most words he has in the entire night to abruptly stop the conversation, and hangs up once Minhyuk nods. 

 

“Good night,” Minhyuk says, right before the call ends. Jooheon doesn’t even say it back. 

 

He’s losing him. 

 

He wonders what the night is like in Singapore – is it calm and tranquil like it is here? Or is it storming and thundering as Jooheon, bored of Minhyuk, heads to bed? Is it a perfect night to decide to let go of Minhyuk forever? Is it a perfect night to miss Minhyuk and wish he’d been better to him during the call? 

 

He can’t keep wondering about Jooheon. The night is perfect here, perfect to stop thinking so much. 

 

Minhyuk goes to bed. He can worry about losing Jooheon in the morning. 


	17. golden gaytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you alone?” He asks, looking concerned. Minhyuk is embarrassed, but admits that yes, he is at pride with no friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pride by @monstazet on twitter  
> pairing: hyunghyuk

Minhyuk hates how hard it is to tell if someone isn’t straight. 

 

Straight people have it so easy – they can flirt with whoever they want to, and that person will most likely also be straight. But with gay people? It’s a whole other story. This complaint rings in his head a million times even as he attends a pride event. How does he know whether these guys are into men? They might just be really good allies. Or, even worse, they might just be really vicious anti-pride protesters. 

 

Also, he can’t find his friends. He’d come to the event with Kihyun and Jooheon, but ever since they became a couple he can’t really trust them not to ditch him. Grumbling, he walks through the crowd of people who all apparently know each other. He’s loud, but this doesn’t mean he has a lot of friends. He had very few friends, and only two that aren’t straight. Which means he’s alone for the day. It’s hard to feel immersed in the spirit of pride when he’s too busy dodging people and feeling awkward around people that are all friends. 

 

Too lost and confused, he bumps straight into a tall stranger, making him spill his drink. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he gasps, and digs some tissue out of his pocket to wipe up the drink that had spilled on the man’s pants. The man looks a little annoyed, but he still smiles and thanks Minhyuk.

 

“Are you alone?” He asks, looking concerned. Minhyuk is embarrassed, but admits that yes, he is at pride with no friends. 

 

“Well, me too. You wanna hang out maybe? Look less pathetic together?” 

 

Minhyuk laughs, but relief is coursing through him. Maybe he’ll actually make a friend here, and not feel so uncomfortable for the whole event. The stranger smiles, and it’s a  _ nice _ smile. Actually, who’s he kidding? It’s a gorgeous smile, and it takes Minhyuk’s breath away. 

 

“I’m Hyungwon, by the way.” 

 

A spark of recognition. 

 

“Wait, Chae Hyungwon?” 

 

Hyungwon nods. Minhyuk does recognise him. How did he not see it before? Hyungwon looks exactly the same as he did as a teenager – obviously, considering it’s only been about half a decade. 

 

“Oh my god, are you Minhyuk?” 

 

Minhyuk nods. Excitement is coursing through him so much that it’s almost embarrassing. Of course it’s Hyungwon. His high school friend, his high school crush. All that time, he’d never known that Hyungwon was – 

 

“You’re gay?” Minhyuk wants to punch himself the minute the words come out of his mouth. They sound crude and overly judgemental, and he’s sure he’s offended Hyungwon. 

 

Hyungwon shrugs. “I am.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Hyungwon laughs, amused. “Yeah, I’ve always kind of guessed that.” 

 

Minhyuk is so embarrassed. Had Hyungwon always known about his crush on him? 

 

“Or I hoped, I guess. I had a really big crush on you, you know?” 

 

Maybe Pride will be just as amazing as Kihyun had made it out to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually kinda bad but i had to commit once i started writing it


	18. fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not everyday that Hyunwoo makes friends with someone for the sole reason that they discovered a fish together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fish by @AJUNIlCE on twitter  
> pairing: showho

It’s not everyday that one finds a fish on the street while coming home from work. 

 

Hyunwoo has just exited the bus and is walking towards his apartment building when something silver and grey lying near a bush catches his eyes. He lets his curiosity get the better of him and walks to it cautiously. It’s a fucking fish. His only reaction is bewilderment. Why is there a fish lying on the side of the street? 

 

He stares at it for an abnormally long time. Nothing in his whole adult life has ever trained him on what to do if he found a fish. Not in a wet market or a grocers, just out in the open. A fucking fish. A raw fish. 

 

He doesn’t realise he’s blocking the street until someone bumps into him. 

 

“Hey, man,” the guy exclaims, annoyed by the obstruction. 

 

Hyunwoo is too focused on staring at the fish just lying on the ground to even turn towards the stranger. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just – there’s just –” It’s hard to explain, so he just points. The stranger gasps when he sees the fish, all but jumping behind Hyunwoo as if to hide. 

 

“Oh my god! What the hell is that? Is that a fish?” 

 

Hyunwoo nods. He’s glad someone else came along to express this fishy phenomenon with him. There’s just a fish. On the floor. Honestly, there’s nothing more to it than that. But that’s what makes it so bewildering. They stare in silence for a while. 

 

“I-Is it…  _ your _ fish?” The guy asks after a while. Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

 

“What do you think we should do with it?” 

 

Hyunwoo thinks hard on this. He’s a grown man with an adult job that he’s reasonably good at but this? This fish lying on the ground? It broke him. 

 

“You know, somedays you go home with no incident, and sometimes, you find a fish. That’s how life is, I guess.” The other man says with a laugh. He doesn’t seem as fazed by this as Hyunwoo is, but that’s understandable. Hyunwoo is completely defeated by this fish, whereas that guy is just amused. 

 

“I’m Hoseok, by the way.” 

 

“Hyunwoo.” 

 

It’s not everyday that Hyunwoo makes friends with someone for the sole reason that they discovered a fish together. But he supposes, as Hoseok says, that’s how life is. 

 

They don’t really know what to do – what hotlines do you call to help extract a dead fish on the street? – so they walk away from it together after fifteen solid minutes of staring. They still look back every few steps, especially Hyunwoo. 

 

“Hey, we’re neighbours!” Hoseok is delighted to find out that they live in the same apartment building, and surprisingly, so is Hyunwoo. “What a coincidence!” 

 

Hyunwoo laughs. “It’s a little  _ fishy _ , isn’t it?” 

 

Hoseok gives him a sarcastic laugh for his comedic efforts. 

 

They exchange numbers, and part when Hoseok gets off the elevator. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you around, fish man.” 


	19. ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun doesn’t ever say that what they’re doing is wrong, or dangerous. But they both know it. But Hoseok also knows it doesn’t matter. 
> 
> They never tell each other, but Hoseok knows they’re in love. 
> 
> (royalty AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ruby by @faerychae on twitter  
> pairing: kiho

Hoseok’s favourite colour is red. The red of rubies, the red of Kihyun’s lips. He could live in that colour. 

 

Kihyun wears a lot of red. Well, it’s only understandable, considering his position in the kingdom. 

 

Hoseok knows he has no right to be loving the crown prince, the young man sent down from the gods to bring their mighty kingdom to even greater heights. But he also knows that he does, that he’s loved Kihyun from the moment he’d met him as a teenager, trying to sneak out of the palace grounds in the middle of the night. The crown prince had been wearing black that day, but a bracelet on his hand encrusted with a single gave his identity away immediately. 

 

Hoseok, just a palace guard back then, hadn’t reported him to anyone. 

 

The next time he’d met Kihyun, he was one of his many escorts at a big royal procession. Kihyun had smiled at him in recognition, dressed in his signature colour that made him seem both warm and coldly regal at the same time. They hadn’t spoken, but Hoseok already was head over heels. 

 

Perhaps what caused Hoseok to fall in love was the glamour of Kihyun’s royal life, or the myths and praises surrounding his very existence – or perhaps it was something else: Kihyun’s shy smile, his rebellious nature, his humble politeness. The way he speaks with equal deference to anyone he met, the way he’d greet a lowly guard the same way he’d greet a high-ranking general. The way he learns as much as he can from everyone around him, making him possibly the most skilled crown prince in history. 

 

Or maybe it is the simple fact that Kihyun loves him in return, loves him just as much, and adores him with the same wide-eyed wonder. 

 

Hoseok is surrounded by ruby-red tonight, lying in Kihyun’s comfortable sheets. No one knows about how he spends his nights in the crown prince’s room, and that’s a good thing. But tonight isn’t about hiding and secrets and danger – it’s just the two of them: Not the crown prince and his personal guard, but Kihyun and Hoseok. A pair of lovers. 

 

“You know, red is a really good colour on you.” 

 

Kihyun laughs at the random praise. “Thank you. It’s a good colour on you too.” 

 

The same ruby bracelet adorns Kihyun’s wrists as that night many years ago. It’s one that Hoseok has put his lips to more times than he can count. He’s also put his lips to Kihyun’s own more than he can count. 

 

This is definitely not allowed. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t ever say that what they’re doing is wrong, or dangerous. But they both know it. But Hoseok also knows it doesn’t matter. 

 

They never tell each other, but Hoseok knows they’re in love. 

 

His favourite colour is red, his favourite colour is Kihyun. 

  
  
  



	20. fly with me (away from here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ll fly away to a better place and forget their past wounds, and if they get new ones? At least they’ll have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wounds  
> pairing: jookyun

Jooheon takes Changkyun and moves away, leaving all their old wounds behind. 

 

Jooheon has lived here since he was born, and never gone overseas. His whole world exists here, but his whole world is marred with pain, with loneliness. He wants to throw it all away. He wants to press the reset button on his life and start all over, without the old hurt following him wherever he goes. 

 

Changkyun moved out as a child, following his father along to other countries and nearly forgetting his roots. He came back when he was turning eight. He’s what people call a “third-culture” child, still trying to find his place here. But  _ here _ is full of wounds that don’t close and hurt and hurt and hurt,  _ here _ is full of hate. He knows people can be happy here, but not him. But he doesn’t want to go, not at first. 

 

It takes a lot of arguing and convincing for Jooheon to even get Changkyun to consider moving away. 

 

But now they’re leaving home and flying far away, and Changkyun had been convinced but he is still inconsolable about leaving. Jooheon can’t say anything but “I’m so sorry” and “things will be better”. Changkyun  _ knows _ that things will be better, away from the places and people that hurt them growing up, but he still cries for the home he could’ve had. 

  
  


**Why must we leave everything behind?**

 

_ Because everything hurts, and it shouldn’t  _

 

**You and I have built our lives in this place**

 

_ But we’re not happy here _

 

**But you and I are built into this place, can we really go?**

 

_ Yes. We’ll build ourselves somewhere else, somewhere brighter, somewhere more free. _

 

**We can’t be free here?**

 

_ We can be free  _ from _ here.  _

 

**Okay. Then let’s go.**

  
  


Jooheon takes Changkyun’s trembling hand when the plane is about to take off. It’s something he rarely dared to do back home, for fear of the judging eyes and the threatening whispers. No one wanted them to be in love, back in the old place with the old fears and the old wounds. But they wanted to be, so they’re running away. It’s a little romantic, in a way, like Romeo and Juliet, except they’re two Romeos and they will get their happy ending. 

 

They will, they have to. 

 

Changkyun knows that he’ll never really belong anywhere – bad and hurt exists everywhere and he doesn’t belong where those things exist. But he knows that starting over is a good thing. They could build a place away from all the things that hurt people, and live and be in love. And he trusts Jooheon. 

 

Love isn’t a fix-all solution, that much they both have learnt. Even while they loved, they still hurt and raged and cried – but Jooheon knows Changkyun can heal him, and Changkyun knows Jooheon can protect him, and that’s enough. They’ll fly away to a better place and forget their past wounds, and if they get new ones? At least they’ll have each other. 

 


	21. neko atsume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember that time a few years ago when you nicknamed me Peaches?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, that's because you are a peach, Won." 
> 
>  
> 
> “Did you really nickname me after a cat from a game?”
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops. Busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: peaches by @cosmiclesbean on twitter   
> pairing: honeypeach

Jooheon’s boyfriend Hyungwon has a brand new obsession with Neko Atsume. It’s embarrassing for the simple reason that the game was popular about three to four years ago. All of a sudden, Hyungwon’s most frequently used app on his phone is Neko Atsume, and Jooheon keeps catching him looking for merch online. Honestly, it’s a little adorable, but it’s embarrassing to walk around holding hands with a man in a Neko Atsume hoodie. 

 

Like, come on Hyungwon, you’re many years too late. 

 

“Where was this enthusiasm four years ago when I was telling you about the game?” Jooheon demands. “And why are you lying upside down?” 

 

Hyungwon is on the bed, legs resting on his pillow. His head dangles off the foot of the bed, eyes glued to his phone which is still attached to the charging port. Jooheon prods his boyfriend’s shoulder with a toe to get his attention, but Hyungwon swats it away with one hand. Jooheon can’t believe he’s really being replaced by digital cartoon cats. 

 

“I’m lying upside down to be closer to my cats.” 

 

Jooheon shrugs and leaves the grown ass man to his childish devices. 

 

\--- 

 

Day Seven of Hyungwon’s Neko Atsume obsession. 

 

“What can those cats do that I can’t?” Jooheon whines. Hyungwon’s head is resting heavily on his lap, but his eyes (and heart) are lost in those fucking cats. “I mean, I can be cute, I come and go as I please, and you need to buy me toys to keep my attention.” 

 

Hyungwon laughs, looking up at him fondly. A hand rises to poke Jooheon’s dimple. 

 

“You’re adorable, love.” 

 

Jooheon can’t help but preen at the praise, even if it’s from a man who’s choosing fake cats over him. 

 

\--- 

 

Week Three: 

 

“Hey, Honey,” Hyungwon calls from the couch. Jooheon looks up from where he is, studying at the table. He hums to let Hyungwon know he’s listening. 

 

“Remember that time a few years ago when you nicknamed me Peaches?”

 

“Yeah, that's because you _are_ a peach, Won." 

 

“Did you really nickname me after a cat from a game?”

 

Whoops. Busted. Jooheon laughs, sheepish. Hyungwon looks exaggeratedly offended, and is holding up the picture of his namesake. He points from himself to the picture, as if asking ‘How are we in any way similar?’

 

\---

 

Week 4. 

 

“So why  _ did _ you nickname me after Peaches?” Hyungwon asks. Jooheon shrugs. 

 

“You’re fluffy like a peach, you’re cute like Peaches, and you’re shy like her. You’re basically the same.” 

 

He’s rewarded with Hyungwon’s old-man laughter, a hearty guffaw that lasts at least a minute. That laugh and that smile could light Jooheon’s whole world on fire. 

 

“But now, I think you’re more like Tubbs. Because you’re lazy and only show up to nap or eat people’s food.” 

 

Jooheon regrets his teasing when Hyungwon gets up from where he is and pounces, tackling Jooheon to the ground. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cheated and took about 25 minutes to write this but its still kinda bad, oops

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @hyunghoney  
> tumblr @sakurachae  
> curiouscat @hyunghonie 
> 
> thanks for reading!! please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
